skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
July 12, 2006
Nick: No, no, no, no. I can't do this. We can't do this again, no. It's not right. Kayla: Not right? You're my husband. Nick: What kind of husband am I? What does that mean, Kayla? I don't remember you. I don't remember being your husband. Kayla: But I remember. And somehow you were brought back to me, and I want you. And I think that you want me. beeping Nick: Oh, no. Kayla: I thought the way you were kissing meant that -- Nick: I like kissing you, Kayla. I like it a lot. That's not the problem.. Kayla: Well, then, what is the problem? Nick: If we keep doing this, we're gonna drive each other crazy. I need to find out for myself who the hell I am. Until I do that, I don't see the point of much else. Nick: Kayla, tell me you understand where I'm coming from. Kayla: To be honest, I don't really. Nick: Listen...after everything you've been through, I don't want to lead you on. If I don't know who I am, how can we have any kind of meaningful relationship? It wouldn't be fair to you. Kayla: "Fair"? Do you think this is fair? Spending time with you, wanting you...but not really being able to have you? Nick: Listen, if...or when we make love, I want to remember you. I want to remember that love you say we shared. I don't want it to be just about sex. Kayla: It wouldn't be just about sex for me. Nick: But right now, that's what it's about for me -- just sex. Kayla: Really? Nick: Yeah, really. Sighs Kayla, I don't want to hurt you. You're a good person. I can see that. And you're a beautiful, sexy woman. And I do want you. But I don't remember you. Kayla: What if you never do? Nick: I don't know. But I want to believe...that I will someday. Kayla: I want to believe that, too. But there are people who have memory loss who never get their memory back. What if you're one of those people? I don't think that I could bear losing you all over again. Nick: There's something you need to hear. I won't leave you and Stephanie. Kayla: But you wanted to leave since you got here. Nick: Yeah. I was scared...confused. I still am. But now I feel connected to you...and to that child. And that's got to be worth something. So, if you want me here... Kayla: You know I do. Nick: Then I'm not going anywhere. You said I'm a man who doesn't run, right? Fights, right? Kayla: Right. Nick: Well, I'm gonna fight for us... if you promise you won't give up on me. Kayla: I'd never give up on you. You should at least know that much about me. And no matter how long it takes, I will do whatever I can to help you remember your past. Nick: Thanks. That means a lot to me. Kayla: You don't have to ever thank me. You know, all these years, I never stopped loving you, and I have to believe that someday you're gonna remember me... and how much we loved each other and how much we had to go through to be together. Category:2006